


#thereynoldsletter

by mayaschuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Infidelity, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton, published a letter on his official Facebook page this morning apologizing for his three year extra-marital affair with intern Maria Reynolds. The post comes days after a scathing article detailing the affair was originally posted to the popular website <i>Gawker</i> and quickly spread like wildfire across blogs. While some have applauded the Secretary for his honesty, many are questioning whether his decision to post such intimate details will do him more harm than good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	#thereynoldsletter

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic i've written for this fandom and my first writing in YEARS, so please bear with me. and i know what you're thinking. ANOTHER twitter fic? i couldn't help myself. the others people have posted have been so wonderfully amusing, i had to try my hand at it. lemme know what you think!
> 
> also i realize this isn't 100% accurate regarding tweet limit (ie. the tweet burr uses to complain about character limit is well within the confines while other tweets probably aren't). i was a bit too lazy to count up characters for each one, so just use imagination :)

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

““It is with my deepest regrets that I come forward today and send out my deepest apologies to this nation, my colleagues…” bit.ly/Hg9ct2”

 

_@ThomasJefferson_

I think Hamilton’s use of bit.ly links in 2015 might be more offensive than the adultery… #thereynoldsletter

 

@ _AlexanderHamilton_

I appreciate all the kind words and forgiveness many of you have been sending my way.

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

.@ThomasJefferson more offensive than your overuse of emojis, sir?

 

_@AaronBurr_

Gentlemen, please. Let’s go over this in private @AlexanderHamilton @ThomasJefferson

 

_@TMZ_

_BREAKING:_ Sec. Hamilton and presidential hopeful Thomas Jefferson are currently tossing words on Twitter #thereynoldsletter

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

Really? THIS is breaking news? _@TMZ_

 

_@ThomasJefferson_

Well. Never going to be president now… #thereynoldsletter #byehammy

 

_@AlexanderHamilton:_

Is this who you want as President? RT: _@ThomasJefferson:_ Well. Never going to be president now… #thereynoldsletter #byehammy

 

_@LUV4AMERRICA_

@AlexanderHamilton better then a unworthy useless imigrant like u #tcot #notinmyamerrica #thereynoldsletter

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

So much love for a country whose name you consistently misspell… @LUV4AMERRICA

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

.@AaronBurr still perched right on the fence, I see.

 

_@AaronBurr_

.@AlexanderHamilton If not airing my dirty laundry on social media means I’m perched on

 

_@AaronBurr_

the fence, then I will proudly keep my stance.

 

_@AaronBurr_

.@Twitter this character limit is truly archaic

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

FINALLY something we can agree on. RT: @AaronBurr .@Twitter this character limit is truly archaic

 

_@philipham225_

anyone else who puts my dad’s dick pics in my mentions is gettin BLOCKED

 

_@eackertheman819_

the @ feature is free tho… @philipham225 #thereynoldsletter

 

_@philipham225_

.@eackertheman819 not as free as the ass whooping you gonna receive tomorrow #meetmeinside

 

_@ElizaSchuyler_

@philipham225 PHILIP. DOWNSTAIRS. NOW

 

_@ElizaSchuyler_

@AlexanderHamilton do you see the example you’re setting for your son?

 

_@ThomasJefferson_

Oooohhhh @AlexanderHamilton @ElizaSchuyler

 

_@CNN_

BREAKING: @AlexanderHamilton’s son threatens classmate on Twitter over remarks regarding father’s sex scandal. #threreynoldsletter

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

.@CNN THIS IS NOT BREAKING NE93IL;SIFS34

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

.@CNN *NEWS. Excuse that last tweet. President Adams sent a secret service agent to confiscate my phone.

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

But I refuse to be silent. I stand by my words both in the letter and on here.

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

.@ElizaSchuyler I cannot apologize for the passion and determination WE instilled in our son.

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

Wait, what does it mean when it says “you are blocked from seeing this person’s tweets”?

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

@ElizaSchuyler why can’t I view your tweets anymore?

 

_@ThomasJefferson_

Perhaps the three year affair admission played a part? @AlexanderHamilton

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

Stay out of this, Jefferson! @ThomasJefferson

 

_@philipham225_

@twitter IF YOU COULD NOT PUT A HUGE PIC OF MY DAD HALF NAKED IN THE STUPID MOMENTS TAB THAT’D BE GREAT

 

_@eackertheman_

@philipham225 xD xD xD

 

_@philipham225_

goodbye twitter, going to pour bleach into my eyes. it’s been fun…

 

_@dosiabobosia_

@philipham225 babe, calm down. wanna come over and talk about it?

 

_@AaronBurr_

@dosiabobosia Theodosia. Downstairs. Now.

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

I thought this relationship was over? What’s happened since homecoming @philipham225 @dosiabobosia

 

_@AaronBurr_

@AlexanderHamilton @philipham225 @dosiabobosia Hamilton, that was three breakups and makeups ago. Keep up.

 

_@ElizaSchuyler_

He would know if he wasn’t always off arguing with Jefferson… #takeabreak

 

_@ElizaSchuyler_

@AaronBurr BTW, Philip snuck out a few minutes ago. Thought you’d want to know.

 

_@AaronBurr_

@ElizaSchuyler I appreciate the heads up.

 

_@ThomasJefferson_

When your own rival knows more about your son’s life than you do. #thereynoldsletter #takeabreak #whatdidHEmiss

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

.@ThomasJefferson Though I’m sure the same could be said for you. When WAS the last time you visited Sally and the kids?

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

The White House would like to sincerely apologize for the events that have occurred over the past hour.

 

_@AlexanderHamilton_

We are seizing Secretary Hamilton’s social media accounts until further notice. -WH

 

_@ThomasJefferon_

AHA HA HA HA. #thereynoldsletter @AlexanderHamilton

 

_@ElizaShuyler_

@AlexanderHamilton Oh, thank GOD.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this certainly turned into...something.


End file.
